Winds Of Change
by KountryKitten
Summary: It's me..Kitten. Meme & I have finally gotten back together for the sequel to After the Stars Fell. This one involves another new OC...but it's probably not what you think...or maybe it is...anyway, check it out!
1. Water Balloons

"This is nice, Kenny." Kat smiled, taking a seat on a thin blanket at the edge of the candle lit duck pond. The spring weather was just perfect for a night outside. "I feel like we never do anything like this anymore. We always hang out with the ducks."  
  
"And company." Ken laughed, referring to her friends.  
  
"It's fun it's just not..."  
  
"Romantic?" He asked.  
  
Kat smiled one of those smiles that Ken loved to see. The candles that he had placed at the edge of the lake lit her face perfectly. There was no sign of imperfection. It was quiet, and everything seemed perfect.  
  
"I'm glad hockey season's over. It'll give us more time to be together."  
  
"Yeah. I will miss watching though." Kat hinted.  
  
"There's always next season." Kenny shrugged, taking a bite of on of the sandwiches that Kat had prepared for the evening.  
  
"Anyway, did you hear about the new girl? The girl that knows the dean? Yeah. Sharon, Susan, or-"  
  
"Shannon. She's got the single room next to us. Buckley asked Maryann and me to make sure that she gets settled okay."  
  
"I wonder how she lucked out with a single room. I'm stuck sharing with Russ. I love the guy, but honestly, how long can you go without doing laundry?"  
  
"I heard that the record for Eden Hall was two days short of a quarter. At my old school, this one kid went a full semester!"  
  
"Yeah well, I'm sure that by the time we graduate, Russ will have broken that record." Ken shook his head.  
  
"It's okay. You can always come bug me." Kat joked, laying back on the blanket to look up at the stars. Ken did the same. He couldn't help letting his thoughts drift back to Adam, who he had left alone in the lobby of the dorm, studying. He had looked particularly melancholy for some reason that day.  
  
"Kat, do you think she's up there?"  
  
"Who?" Kat asked.  
  
"Star..."  
  
Kat bit her cherry red bottom lip. She came from a firm, religious background, and knew better than to say what she was about to. "She was a good person, Ken, of course she is." she whispered.  
  
"Adam looked so sad earlier today." He explained. "It made me thankful...that I have someone as special as you."  
  
Kat smiled, turning her head to look into Kenny's chocolate brown eyes. Little did those two know that just a few miles away from their peaceful serenity, back at the dorms, things were crazier than ever.  
  
Adam had been in the lobby of the girls' dorm, escaping the fumes of the freshly painted male dorms when Guy and Connie came running up to him, they were both dripping wet, and laughing like hyenas.  
  
"What's going on?" Adam asked, looking up from the book he had been studying.  
  
"We just thought that you could use a little fun." Guy laughed, chunking a water balloon right at Adam's chest. The sandy blonde haired boy couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Come on, be on our team!" Connie giggled, pulling him up out of his seat.  
  
The three friends ran up the stairs where a full fledged water balloon fight was already raging on the girls' floor. Everyone and everything was soaking wet.  
  
"How did this start?" Adam asked Guy, from behind an overturned bed. Guy, Charlie, and Fulton had been using it for protection from the enemy. Across the hall, Nicci, Maryann, Portman, and Kayla had done the same.   
  
"We were bored so we decided to use all of those old balloons left over from the last dace that we stole It was Fulton's idea." Guy explained quickly, just as he nailed Kayla right in the head with a huge water balloon.  
  
Kayla had been fitting in well since the earlier events of that year. She and Dwayne were still together, and Adam had become good friends with her, as the rest of the ducks had.  
  
Everyone was running around, wet, and happy, and having a great time when Dean Buckley stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor, followed by a tall girl, dressed mostly in black.   
  
"Stop, all of you- this second!" He bellowed, just as Charlie tossed a small, pink, water balloon, at Julie, who had been standing just in front of the elevator door. However, to everyone's dismay, the balloon hit the dean square in the face. With that, everything stopped, and everyone, although wet, and still giggly, faced Dean Buckley. "This is Shannon. Her parents are friends of mine, I want you to make her feel....welcome." He paused to remove the broken piece of pink plastic from his bow tie. "And I want this mess cleaned up and dried off by morning. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." Charlie answered for the group.  
  
"Good." He said.   
  
A few moments after that, Dean Buckley left, just as suddenly as he arrived, leaving the blonde haired girl, dressed in black standing in front of the elevators. "Water balloons, huh? How old are all of you?" She asked, coldly, turning back to her room. She left the ducks, completely confused.  
  
"What or- who was that?" Portman asked.  
  
"My new buddy!" Maryann told her boyfriend, sarcastically. 

"He's sort of cute."

"You sort of have a death wish don't you?" She pushed him lightly in the ribs, then muttered "This is going to suck."   
  
"What? Having to put up with her, or cleaning up this mess all alone?" Averman asked from a few feet away.  
  
"Yeah!" Goldberg seconded his friend. "You know we'd love to stay and help but, we've got stuff to do. Have fun girls!"  
  
Connie, Julie, Kayla, Nicci, and Maryann just stared at each other blankly as the boy ducks filed out of the hall.  
  
"Jerks." Julie shook her head. "This was all their fault, and they are going to leave us to clean this up!"  
  
"And not to mention the devil child in room 207." Nicci grumbled.  
  
A few moments later, the elevator door opened again and Connie's breath caught in her throat. She was sure that it was Dean Buckley again. But, there stood Kat, dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt.   
  
"What happened here?" She asked innocently, her green eyes wide.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Kayla sighed. "But I do know one thing. You are entirely too dry."  
  
With that, she grinned, and picked up the remaining bucket of water balloons and dumped the whole thing over Kat's head.  
  
"I guess duck girls get soaked together." She shrugged.   
  
Connie tossed her a towel and everyone began cleaning up the mess...... 


	2. Devil In The Black Shirt

Shannon looked around her room and sighed, it was spacious enough for one person, especially a person like herself with little more then one large suitcase of clothes and a whole lot of posters. In fact she probably had the best room on campus, but she couldn't appreciate it. To her Eden Hall was more a prison then a chance at a bright future. She had been perfectly fine at home with her friends doing the things that her friends did. But no, one ride home in a squad car and it's off to another country to go to school. To say she was angry would be quite the understatement.  
  
  
  
She knew allot of the student body of the ritzy high school was from out of state, dean Buckley had told her that the two girls he'd assigned to look after her were from Arkansas and Massachusetts. But still out of state is completely different then out of the country. Besides to Shannon it seemed so unfair that the dean would help her parents hold her hostage, knowing what his sorted past contained. Dean Buckley had met and became friends with her father, while hiding from the Vietnam draft. He'd fled to Canada to avoid being forced into service and became friends her dad. She wondered if anyone else knew that the current head master of Eden Hall Academy was a draft dodger.  
  
  
  
Angrily she began stuffing all of the morbidly colored clothing she owned into a dresser drawer. Had the stunts she'd pulled at home really warranted being forced to attend school in this Abercrombie and Fitch commercial? She'd come to the conclusion while on her campus tour with the dean, if she saw one more sweater vest she'd scream, the place was a total nightmare. The only people that seemed remotely cool has been the two tall boys in the hallway wearing the matching System Of A Down tee-shirts. Unfortunately they'd been involved in the juvenile water balloon fight in the corridor.  
  
  
  
The girl was busy hanging a pair of blood red curtains on the only window in the room, when a knock came at the door. She jumped at the noise and sent the curtain rod to the floor with a clink. Grumbling incoherently Shannon climbed down off the latter and walked to the door. On the other side stood the two tall boys in the System Of A Down shirts.  
  
  
  
"If this is the official Eden Hall welcome wagon, you can keep the bunt cake, I don't want it." The blond snapped trying to close the door.  
  
  
  
"Lucky for you, we don't bake." Portman smiled sticking out his hand to hold the door open.  
  
  
  
Fulton laughed. "Trust me, if Eden Hall a welcome wagon, we'd be the last people they'd let be greeters."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we just wanted to say hey and to give you the list that was specially written for us on the dos and don'ts on radio usage. See Fult and I have separate rules since the board seems to find our taste offensive." The taller Bash Brother handed the girl a booklet on excepted times and locations for their type of music and even how loud their radios are permitted to be at certain points in the day.  
  
  
  
"Thanks this should prove useful." Shannon turned around and tossed it onto her bed.  
  
  
  
Fulton nodded. "No problem, anyway I'm Fulton Reed and this is Dean Portman. You're gonna be seeing allot of us, Portman's girlfriend is one of the chick assigned to show you around."  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes at him in response. "And which member of the Brady Bunch would she be? One of the cute blondes? Or maybe one of the brunettes, no wait the redhead."  
  
  
  
"One of the brunettes, the tallest one." Portman scowled, if she'd been a guy talking like that about Maryann he'd probably would've hit her.  
  
  
  
"Well can't wait to meet her." The girl said sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm busy" and closed the door.  
  
  
  
Maryann opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hall just in time to see her boyfriend leaving the neighbor's room. With a bitter glare she shook her head, spun on her heels and waltzed back into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
  
"What's eatin' her?" Fulton asked his best friend puzzled.  
  
  
  
"I called Shannon hot earlier." The other boy explained.  
  
  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
" I thought you were going to the student lounge for a Coke?" Kat queried hanging her cheerleading uniform in the closet.  
  
  
  
"I was, I changed my mind." Her roommate huffed, flopping out a pile of Kats freshly folded clean laundry.  
  
  
  
"Do you know how long it took me to press all of that?" Kat teased, then was worried by the look on her friend's face "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"That girl has been here three hours and she's already stealing my man."  
  
  
  
"I really doubt that, she didn't seem any to interested before."  
  
  
  
"He called her hot and I just caught him leaving her room." Maryann declared moodily.  
  
  
  
Her southern pal sighed. "Alone?"  
  
  
  
"No with Fulton."  
  
  
  
"Okay, so do you really think he'd bring Fulton with him to hit on another girl?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe they were doing something kinky, I dunno."  
  
  
  
"I think you're over reacting. But if it makes you fell better go talk to Guy, I heard he's the team councilor, maybe he'll help ya."  
  
  
  
"I should…"  
  
  
  
"Okay, you do that, I'm going to Nicci's to work on some new cheers, be back later."  
  
  
  
Once alone in the room Maryann pushed a pillow hard. There was something about that new girl she didn't like and she knew exactly what it was. Maryann was the jealous type and she'd be keeping a close eye on her boyfriend and his new pal. Maybe she'd even find Shannon a guy of her own. 


End file.
